


Leather and Love

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Flogging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Leather, M/M, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: “Dean my beautiful boy, are you ready to begin?” He asked his sub who responded by shaking the bell once in affirmation. “Good boy. You may safe-word at any time, and you may make as much noise as you like. I plan to make you scream.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 47





	Leather and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober I chose Leather.

Castiel ran his hand gently down the muscular planes of his sub’s back, all over the curve of his beautiful ass. His sub with a beautiful sight to behold, especially at this current moment; strapped to a St. Andrew's cross. The sub’s arms and legs were bound in thick leather straps holding them in place for what Castiel had planned for him. In his left hand, the sub held a bell so he could safe-word word if it became too much, seeing as his mouth was currently occupied with a bright red ball-gag. The Dom planned to push his beautiful boy to his limit.

He glanced over at the tray of instruments that he was going to use on his boy. He picked up the leather flogger to start with and dragged it down the sub’s back gently. He felt him tense slightly before relaxing again.

“Dean my beautiful boy, are you ready to begin?” He asked his sub who responded by shaking the bell once in affirmation. “Good boy. You may safe-word at any time, and you may make as much noise as you like. I plan to make you scream.” He growled.

He lifted the flogger and brought it down to strike Dean’s back, not too hard, just enough to warm him up. He repeated the motion a few times to pinken his sub’s creamy white skin. Dean grunted quietly at each strike. Cas slowly began to increase the strength of each hit and Dean responded with louder grunts. The Dom began to rain blow after blow on Dean, harder and harder until he heard his Sub’s first scream, muffled behind the gag.

Cas placed the flogger back down and picked up the leather riding crop next. This one would sting a bit more. It was one of the Dom’s favorite to use on Dean's body. It left behind small welts and made his sub so vocal. He swung it in the air a few times before he brought it down against his sub’s ass. He heard a deep groan come from Dean. He lifted it up and brought it back down on the same spot, making his sub keen. Swat after swat, he continued to hit his boy’s ass cheeks, over and over. Dean tried to hold back his scream, but he no longer could. After each stinging blow, he screamed load to the point he began sobbing. Cas could see the tears falling openly down Dean’s freckled cheeks.

He could not hold back any longer. He dropped the crop and pushed his pants down below his cock before crowding up against Dean's reddened body. He spread his sub’s cheeks and thrust his cock into Dean’s ass one go. Dean’s sobs turned into a wet moan at the stretch. Cas had prepped him before the flogging because he knew he wouldn't have the patience to do so now. He wasted no time setting up punishing pace as he fucked his sub’s hole. He reached around and stroked Dean's cock in time with his thrusts, making his sub scream again, this time in pleasure.

Cas felt his orgasm approaching fast, but he needed Dean to come first. “Let go my beautiful boy” he growled in Dean’s ear. His sub whimpered and followed his command, releasing his hot come all over his Dom’s hand. Cas felt Dean’s ass clench around his cock. Three more thrust and Castiel followed, shooting his load inside his boy. They were both panting from release when Cas gently pulled out. He quickly removed the ball-gag and unfastened the restraints holding Dean up, and his sub collapsed into his arms. He carried Dean over to the couch in their playroom and sat with him cradled in his arms. He would have to clean them up soon and put cream on Dean’s welts, but he knew this was Dean's favorite part of Aftercare; being held safe in Cas’ arms as Cas praised him

“I’m so proud of you my love.” He whispered, as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You are you are so beautiful. I love you.”

“‘uv ya, too” Dean slurred as he was still drifting into Subspace. Cas kissed his boyfriend on his forehead as he held the beautiful man on his lap, whispering endearment the whole time. Castiel felt like the luckiest man to fall in love with someone he could share this lifestyle with.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to depict this BDSM scene as safe, sane, and consensual as possible. This is a completely consensual scene between Dean and Cas in an established relationship. If I made an error at all in portraying that, please let me know!


End file.
